RPlog:A Deal with the Devil
Landing Pad On the backside of the mountain base, near the peak, protrudes a medium sized landing pad. This pad is large enough to hold a small capital ship or two and a dozen freighter sized vessels. Along the edge of the pad is a retaining wall to prevent one from accidentally falling off. Due to the height of the pad, it is usually very windy up here and can make it hard to land here. On the pad in various places are small refueling conduits with crews standing by to service vessels upon their landing. A blast door leads to the inside of the base. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Aurejin => Valak => Jessalyn => Rellik Aurejin is striding toward Valak's cell, down white hallways with sterile white lighting so intense that it seems to smooth out the hard edges of the vein-like departing passageways. "Be on your guard, Jessalyn," he comments directly, attention ahead. He waves his hand through two sets of guards, but has to produce cards and chips and be scanned at various other stations. A great deal of explanation is required at a few checkpoints; Jessalyn's presence was unexpected. On the final approach, there are no personnel, just a few droids but plenty of security cameras. As they are rounding the last corner in the labyrinth that will lead them to Emperor Valak, a soft beep emanates from Aurejin's waist. "Mmm... the timer for your medicine. Do you feel up to it? It's dangerous to skip a treatment." In his hands, the black case has already appeared. Trying to be on her guard, but seeming very wary and almost clumsy at times, Jessalyn follows Aurejin closely through the maze of passageways. Things were clearer now in her mind, her vision returning from its blurry condition. This heartens her at least a little as they grow nearer to their investiagtion, and then -- Aurejin turns. "Now?" she whispers, startled. "It can wait a while longer, can't it? I mean.. I need to function, Aurejin." She tries to make ger gaze stern, but her new vulnerability is not conducive to her state of confidence. "How much further?" "Your decidedly dark actions, while humorous, are putting people in unecessary jeapordy," his voice comes from the cell. He is laying on his bunk, hands crossed behind his head upon his pillow. "I have been a peacable guest. I have not so much as reached out to apply my skills since arrival here. I don't even know where I am. But instead of treating me as we should be treated, this is what we get?" The cell is still stark white. The prisoners were transferred to other cells recently so that these could be hosed out. Valak is barely distingushible in his white jumpsuit on the white sheets in the white walls. A thick transparisteel wall seperates Valak from those who would visit him. Holes only a couple of inches in diamater are spread out on the wall to allow for the transfer of sound and fresh air. *Snap.* The case opens and Aurejin's thin fingers caress one of a score of tiny silver cylinders. "Mmm. Very well. But we may have to increase the dosage because of the wait." His gray-white eyes try on a polite smile, but it only looks distant and skewed, and then the case is gone. "Let us take care of this unpleasantness and be gone. Perhaps..." He begins walking again, frowning at Valak's voice. "Perhaps it will be best if you remain silent. It's best to not be drawn in by his..." And they are there. "If you were to be treated as you should be treated, you would have been killed instantly, your Highness. You know this to be true." The Jedi bows lightly in the direction of the Emperor, placing his hands at the center of his body. "The poison that was released into your cell was nothing more than a conversational tactic, your highness. I know enough of your capabilities to understand that..." Aurejin's hand lifts, a lazy finger motioning to the air over his shoulder. The holocameras mounted in each corner of the hallway pop, imploding in on themselves and exhaling a pungent breath of ozone. "That you would not be destroyed." The security cameras have been disabled. Aurejin is not alone. He's accompanied by the Jedi Valios, though she is more difficult to recognize these days, and the aura normally accompanying every trained adept is strangely lacking from her. She bows with the same dignity toward the room's occupant, but, heeding Aurejin's advice, she stays silent, her face half-hidden by a thin blue scarf that crosses the lower part of her and ties loosely beneath her braided hair in the back. She regards Valak coolly, with no sign of satisfaction. "She is a tough girl, Aurejin. She can speak for hersalf as she has before on many occasions," if she is up and about. "Where is Sezirok?" he asks. "Sezirok is dead, I told you," the tall Jedi states flatly. "Burned by powers he shouldn't have been manipulating, left powerless by them... betrayed... and now dead, in some ship's morgue on the other side of the galaxy. Do you mourn your apprentice's passing, or are you relieved? That his power will not now eclipse yours? You should thank me, I suppose." There is no amusement in his tone, and he has taken to wearily pacing in front of the transparisteel. "But I have not come to taunt you, or to make any other attempts on your life. I've come to you with an offer. One that will, I believe, be more attractive to you than whatever has brought you here and keep you here, paralyzed in this ruse." Valak's comment does earn him a hard, almost angry look from Jessalyn Valios, but she retains her calm for the most part, even though after a few moments she looks purposely away from him and tries to listen to Aurejin speaking, her mind whilring with the implications behind the taunt. "There you got with that apprentice nonsense. Your perspective of reality is still clouded by the eye of the Jedi. Sezirok was never an apprentice, instead an ally. An ally in the war against the Jedi. Otherwise, we differ on a great many subjects. In fact, he killed the closest I ever had to any apprentices," he says. What manner of trickery is this? A deal from the Jedi? Could they be that desperate to get rid of the still potentially explosive prisoner? "I will listen to your idea, Jedi. Only because you brought Valois here with you, mind you. A Jedi with honor, an enemy I can respect." Although quite familiar with Valak's study of the Force, Rellik still is somewhat confused at the dialogue unfolding. Not everything is dislosed to him by Valak. The one thing he doesn't feel is fear. These aren't Dark Jedi, and if they do attempt to perform an less than savory action, Valak is sure to dispatch them. Aurejin nods simply. Valak's respect was one thing the Jedi didn't want. Valak's help, on the other hand, was a different matter entirely. "I've come to release you, Emperor. You and your man, there." Rellik is indicated with Aurejin's nose. "Release you quietly, without the knowledge of the New Republic, or the Remnant Empire, or anyone. In fact, I'm prepared to structure this arrangement so it appears that you have met your demise. All of this..." Aurejin continues his pacing, sparing a terse glance at Jessalyn. "All of this in exchange for some information on the Sith ceremony which your Selas apprentice performed on the moon of Yavin. Your freedom... freedom to exercise your diabolical goals from the shadows..." Further evidence that the Jedi had never listened to a word from Valak's mouth since the first time they met. Valak had no idea about any Sith ceremony, though he had seen the tail end of Simon's show. He didn't know if the show was Sith or Selas or what. He did sense Morganna's force resence there briefly, Simon was in posession of one of her organs...Either way Valak wasn't about to let on that he didn't have this information. "As it stands, Aurejin," he says, "that deal is no good. If I wanted the universe to think I was dead then they would. I'm afriad your plan will have to be tailored to suit my needs a bit better if you are interested in any help from me," the Jedi's ignorance was more angering to Valak than the fact that he had to trade in eternal darkness for the stark white of this room that irritated his eyes every morning. Standing frozen like a statue, Jessalyn feels the blood draining from her face as she glances quickly over at Aurejin, unable to hold back a gasp. "No," she whispers, wishing she could send the message through the Force. She balls her fists and says nothing more. When Valak speaks his answer, she gives him a suspicious glare. "We couldn't trust any information from him, Aurejin," Jessalyn finally breaks her silence. Aurejin turns on his heel, completing one lap of the pacing in front of the cell. "That is why I will require that his information is given -first.-" Aurejin speaks these words to Jessalyn, but is staring directly at Valak, blind orbs locked on him as steadily as a starfighter's targeting system. "Speak your request then, your highness. If it is within my power and within reason, you shall have it." With a wave of his hand, the Jedi sells his soul. He yawns, thinking for a moment. Hands still clasped behind his head as he lay on his bunk. He lets the silence linger long enough to become almost awkward. "The High Command has already forsaken me, Aurejin. If they hadn't, then they would have already rescued me, or destroyed this world to insure that I cannot possibly challenge them in the future. I suspect they have spread rumor that I am already dead. What you have offered me is a useless gesture, for all intents and purposes." "While High Command flounders, there are still others. An organization that exsists for something not unlike this situation. I do not fear being locked here in dormancy forever, for my allies are powerfull. And gathering. The only thing that setting me free could do for you is to save the lives that would be lost in the pending conflict. You will have to do better than that if you wish to end this peacefully." "No," Jessalyn whispers again, taking a rigid step to Aurejin and taking hold of his outstretched arm. "It is not worth it. He should stay in custody. You know that. There is no way to stop him once he is free." She narrows her eyes, hissing into the tal Jedi's ear by standing on tiptoe. "Do not underestimate him, my friend." "Precisely my reasoning, your Highness," Aurejin says simply, turning to face him fully and crossing his arms over his lithe chest. "The New Republic is at a stand-still. To place you on trial would be a farce. Only a fully-functioning Jedi Order is capable of such an act... Skywalker has vanished, our apprentices have been killed. This is not possible." Waving at the walls, the ceiling, the stern Jedi continues. "I can have this facility destroyed. Your utter destruction will be assured. But with you would die the knowledge of how to completely restore Jedi Valios. Her power and ability to touch the Force was taken from her by the Sith ritual." Frowning, Aurejin listens to Jessalyn but pulls away to step a little closer to the glass to peer in on Valak. "Likewise, I have the power and influence to have you transferred to a more remote facility, a place with even more security. A place where even you would be helpless. Forgotten. But your destruction today would be more expedient. Instead I offer, as a courtesy, a favor on my own honor. Your convenient release with suitable transportation to a world of your choosing." Aurejin's eyes close and his voice becomes ponderously slow and hollow. "I do not underestimate him, Jessalyn. He is free now. This... this cell is but an illusion to the likes of him. Your restoration is of paramount importance. There *is* no other way." Valak blinks. At that, he sits up, letting his hands into his lap. "A sudden check of reality, Aurejin?" he asks. "I can hardly believe if you can believe the words coming out for your mouth," an awkward mangling of a statement. "You know the Jedi are in shambles. Things look grim for you and the young woman...the friend of Simon's...the last Jedi standing." "Jessalyn has been through this before, although last time her disposition was a little more...frozen," he says with a smile. "Now let me think. Who was it who helped her out of that jam." He puts his hand under his chin and taps his fingers along the side of his jaw. "Ahh yes, Cort Staus and Simon Sezirok, yes of course. She should remember all of this," he says. "In order to defy you," Jessalyn hisses at Valak. "You are ignorant and in great peril this time. You should listen to Aurejin. He is your angel of mercy, Dark One. Your last chance." Seemingly persuaded by her companion's argument, she gives him a grim nod. "It is almost a shame Simon did not survive to pass this on himself," she whispers to him. "The Order has been in shambles since Skywalker turned," Aurejin assents, nodding. Evidently he's referring to an event very distant in the past. "Though if you attempt to plant seeds of despair in the soil of reality, you will find it remarkably infertile ground." Aurejin taps his own chest. "Hope is the one thing we will always have. But... our *today* is grim indeed." Aurejin turns and holds his hand up to Jessalyn, as if to ward off her acidic tone and encourage her to ratchet down her emotion level. Yes yes. You're right, the nod agrees. "A matter of convenience, if nothing else, Emperor. You have said yourself that it doesn't matter. At the least... you will have the pleasure of seeing a Jedi's honor defiled. What is your answer? Your release, for the information?" The comlink that beeped before now buzzes incessantly. A tinny voice rings out from it: "Is... everything okay? Sir, sir. The monitoring equipment has..." Aurejin clamps a hand down on the comlink, silencing it. "Well?" "The answer to this secret lies in a forbidden place. I am the only person who can save her, and for that you happen we will have to journey to a site rich with Sith literature. A library of Emperor Palpatine himself. Blinding a Jedi to the Force is a technique I have used before, as you know. If you want my assistance then I will need to be transported to this site, with Miss Valois," he says. Jessalyn folds her arms and bends her head upon her chest as Aurejin waves his hand at her. He had advised her to be quiet, but yet again she doesn't take heed of it. "He could be telling the truth," she murmurs to the Jedi. "There was a time when Master Luke was... similarly affected, though I don't know if it is the same sort of power or ritual." She lifts her green eyes sharply up to meet his face. "I can't perceive deception, as I might have been able to before." "I can perceive the shadow of the Dark Side," Aurejin says, clouded gaze dead ahead, but speaking to Jessalyn. "It is always maligned. Always deceitful. Always lying. But the question... the question is if he will remain true to this commitment. And thus, is it in his best interests?" Something in the Jedi's voice suggests that now he is speaking to Valak. "Can we be assured of your intent, your highness? Certain that you do not plan to deceive? I don't think so but... I will go as well, if Jessalyn assents to this plan." He looks out through the thick transparisteel, his expression vacant. His feelings cold and stoic. He usually maintained that same, grim aura about himself. "The journey will be long...and perilous. Lord Rellik will accompany us. I will also need to be able to make a transmission, to the keeper of this library. He will need to know we are approaching or we will never be able to reach the library, if we manage to survive the other trials of the journey," he says. "You may want to reconsider passing with us, Aurejin. You have never truly been tested by the Darkness as your friend has." Jessalyn only smirks at this suggestion, sparing a glance at Aurejin to see his own reaction. "He has passed more tests than you could guess, Valak," she says without ceremony. "We will travel with you to this place, but you must follow the guidelines that the Jedi provides. Any deception will nullify our agreement and you'll be left to what the New Republic will do with you." Aurejin nods. "Spare me the taunting, your Highness. It will find no purchase here." Turning on his heel, he slides an arm around Jessalyn's shoulders and begins to walk off. It is a supportive grasp; his support was physical and emotional. A long journey would be very trying for the Jedi woman. "I will be back soon, Emperor. And with little notice. Be ready." It sounds as if Aurejin is planning to proceed with his secret release plan. Gratefully turning away from the clear panel separating them from the vile Dark One somehow held captive, and making their way back toward their ship. "Are you sure what you are doing, Aurejin?" she asks, fearful, her voice tinged with pain that comes creeping back as the drug's effect wears completely away. Still, she seems hopeful at the very least. "I would not want you to deny yourself in order to do this for me. It's... it's too personal." Aurejin touches the controls for the turbolift that will take them away from this level, in no hurry to respond to her question. "I did not plan for you to hear all of that, my friend. For fear that... you wouldn't understand. For fear that the burden would be too much." They step inside the turbolift and he turns to face her as the doors swish closed, her vague shape coming into indistinct form on Aurejin's optic nerve. "I made a promise to you, my friend. One I intend to keep. Even if it costs me..." He shakes his head, reaches out to wrap his long limbs around her shoulders. "I choose this path, because it -is- personal." Another rare showing of compassion from the stoic Jedi. "But why?" Jessalyn whispers, the foremost of a thousand thoughts whirling in her mind. The lights flicker in the lift, and she gasps, glancing sharply about, but then peering keenly into Aurejin's face. "It is not like you have taught me. I don't understand," she whispers under her breath, grasping him by the elbows. "Your life, your honor, are not worth it, even if it is personal." Aurejin closes his eyes and lets his forehead touch hers. "I've wasted this life, my dear friend. On ideals I could never honor. On methods that were never effective. On restraint when..." He is whispering, in full view of the security camera on the turbolift now, keeping his voice low though it is obvious that they are in an embrace. "On restraint when a life of love, even of passion, was within my grasp all along." "You have been a noble Jedi," Jessalyn whispers, brushing her cheek against Aurejin's and lowering her gaze even if he cannot see it. "Don't say those things, you have nothing to regret." Her shoulders rise and fall beneath his grasp as she sighs. "I've had my fill of love and passion, and it only ends in pain... disappointment. Sometimes I believe you are right, and the punishment is not worth the pleasure for a Jedi." She is not happy to admit this, indeed it saddens her deeply, and her heart pounds loudly in her chest. "You would regret it," she whispers. Aurejin leans down... covering the fractional distance between their faces with care and patience. His eyes closed, he almost seems a full man, his whole self strong and healed. His hand comes along the back of her neck, cool fingers strong and tipping her head to the side, to a place against his chest. "There is nothing to regret, now. I am a relic. The Order cannot be remade in the same fashion as it existed previously. There is nothing to lose worth what could be gained... do you see? The risk is... worth it." And he leans in toward her again. She would never feel the light prick of the needle against the vein in her exposed skin, the vein open and vulnerable to the extra-strong dose of narcotic-laced medicine he has just given her. His grip is protective, his arms like steel bands, and her only indication would be the searing pain of the chemical sinking into her chest. The plastic cap from the syringe has finally travelled the distance from Aurejin's hand to the floor of the turbolift. "Sleep now, my friend. Sleep... and forget." The Jedi's hand touches her forehead, soothing her mind and pressing closed her eyes. "You are reckless," Jessalyn teases, trying to smile, but hopelessly shaking her head. "You sound like a young apprentice instead of the most seasoned I've ever met. I won't let you...." But she doesn't get to finish her sentence. He'd already done this trick once before, but then she'd seen it coming. Now Jessalyn simply goes limp, knees buckling as soon as the drug meets her brain via her bloodstream. A Deal with the Devil